


christmas miracle

by thefudge



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: "it's a christmas miracle", Christmas Fluff, F/M, Ficlet, Kissing, fluffy holiday fic, ost: blue swede - hooked on a feeling, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:15:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21622099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefudge/pseuds/thefudge
Summary: But in this moment, everything is just right. The lights twinkle, the snow piles up. And they’re still kissing.
Relationships: Jughead Jones/Veronica Lodge
Comments: 7
Kudos: 65





	christmas miracle

**Author's Note:**

> you can find this ficlet on tumblr too, i originally wrote it for the "fluffy holiday fic" challenge which includes a list of prompts you have to fill out for a given pair. the prompt was "it's a Christmas miracle!"  
> Enjoy the fluff!

_Pop’s_ smells like cinnamon and nutmeg …and chlorine. Veronica doesn’t mind it so much as she runs the mop across the tiles. It’s the most “wonderful time of the year” and she’s not complaining. The snow is piling up outside, but inside is warm and the tinsel and twinkling lights she’s decked sparingly around the windows gives the diner a gentle, romantic feel. Like something out of a picturesque advent calendar. All that’s missing is a Christmas tree in the corner. She had to make do without one this year. Instead, there are two blooming red poinsettias on the counter, garnished with a few pearly lights. All in all, they don’t look half-bad. In fact, she thinks they’re rather elegant.

The bell rings.

“Is this how Manhattan celebrates Christmas?”

Veronica whirls around.

The sardonic boy with the mean smirk stands in the open doorway. Angry snowflakes are caught in his hat. His wet boots leave puddles in his wake as he drags something behind him.

Veronica scowls. “Oh, no, you don’t! I _just_ cleaned the floor, Jones. And we’re closed.”

“Relax, I’m not here for free burgers.”

She rolls her eyes. “You’re _always_ here for –“

She stops as she finally sees the misshapen tree he’s lugging ungracefully into her diner.

“Is that -?”

Jughead grabs the trunk and manages to prop the Christmas tree against the wall.

“It’s a Christmas miracle,” he exhales.

Veronica is both touched and mildly irritated. _First_ of all, if he’d had the foresight to consult her, she would have picked something smaller, more chic. But it’s the thought that counts. And he did drag it all the way here.

Jughead can read the quick shift in her expression. “Don’t tell me I have to take it back.”

She shakes her head. “No, but you’ll have to help me set it up. And you’re going to clean those puddles too.”

He shakes the snow from his hair. “Boy, child labor laws have really gone to hell in this country.”

And it’s his wry tone, his warm smile, the way he’s unbuttoning his jacket, the way he bends down to untie the strings around the tree - all of these small things taken together make her run to him, grab his sleeves and press her mouth to his.

Jughead drops the strings and slides his hands around her waist, pulling her to him. Her lips taste like hot chocolate and marshmallows and he’s already hungry for her. He’s always hungry, really. But in this moment, everything is just right. The lights twinkle, the snow piles up. And they’re still kissing.


End file.
